Nunca Solos
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: Raziel, presencia la Batalla Final de los Cazadores de Sombras, Sacrificios serán hechos... todo para un bien mayor. One Shot. Ganador del segundo lugar en el reto: ¿Canto Infernal o Aleluya Celestial? del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS


_Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a la autora Cassandra Clare. _Este fic participa en el Reto Normal: _¿Canto Infernal o Aleluya Celestial?_ del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS.

Datos: Raguel se pronuncia Ra'uel

Canción: Never Let Me Go por Florence + The Machine

* * *

**Nunca**** Solos.**

**X.X**

_**And it's over**_

_**And I'm going under**_

_**But I'm not giving up**_

_**I'm just giving in**_

_**I'm slipping underneath**_

_**So cold and so sweet**_

- Sabía que te encontraría acá -

Raziel miro sobre su hombro, y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la escena desarrollándose frente a el: La batalla final de los Cazadores de Sombras se está llevando a cabo, la batalla final de la raza que el mismo creo para proteger a el mundo de los humanos de la amenaza demoniaca estaba desarrollándose y hasta ahora las posibilidades de vencer eran mínimas.

- Que haces acá Raguel? - dijo el ángel sin mirar a su hermano que se encontraba detrás de él.

- Vine a observar... como lo haces tú -

Ante esto Raziel se dio vuelta y vio a su hermano directo a los ojos.

- Viniste a supervisarme... -

Su hermano sonrío, estaba en su forma humana, ambos de hecho estaban en su forma más mundana.

Raziel era todo oro, cabello y piel bronceada, ropas de Cazador de Sombras, alto y musculoso y Raguel era delgado, simple, su cabello y pelo negro destacaban porque te perdías en ellos y si mirabas de frente a sus ojos podías ver tus verdaderas intenciones, luego de un momento Raziel hacia lo imposible para evitar su mirada.

- Mírame a los ojos Raziel -, Raziel no lo hizo, después de un momento chasqueo su lengua y con toda la indiferencia del mundo, se obligó a hacerlo. La mirada de Raguel quemaba sobre él, pero no alejo su mirada.

- No intento hacer nada... -

- Porque ya todo está hecho - completo su hermano, Raziel se dio vuelta a las planicies de Brocelin frente a él, ellos estaban en la montaña más alta y tenían vista perfecta a la pelea, submundos y Cazadores de Sombras pelaban contra demonios y Cazadores oscuros, aquellos creados por Jonathan Morgenstern para erradicar de este mundo a aquellos que luchan por la paz.

- Es una lástima ver como tu creación se derrumba -

- La humanidad está llena de errores, siempre queriendo querer más, su ambición es su perdición... pensé que ellos eran mejor que los humanos... pero son iguales, a la final son más parecidos de lo que pensé -

- Pero no todos son así... puedo sentir quien de ellos es puro de corazón en sus intenciones -

- Unos pocos, ¿pero qué sirven unos pocos contra un ejército lleno de anarquía? -

- ¿Incluso submundos están peleando?- Noto Raguel. Raziel sintió el asombro en la voz de su hermano y sonrío.

- Una de los nephilin logro eso por segunda vez -

- Clarissa Morgenstern?-

- Si, ella... ella logro lo que por muchos años nadie había hecho, estaban los acuerdos pero estos siempre renegaban de los submundos, ella con la ayuda de su amigo, lograron lo contrario-

- Simon Macabeo...- dijo Raguel.

- Veo en ti, que sientes... no es como decirlo... ¿Orgullo?, hacia esos dos-

- Clarissa Morgenstern y Simon Lewis, dos amigos unidos por el destino y profetizados a terminar esta guerra...-

- A cuesta de sus vidas... El siendo el Dayligther tiene el poder Celestial con él y ella siendo la hija de Valentine Morgenstern aquel Cazador de Sombras que jugo a ser Dios y creo a tres bebes a partir de sangre demoniaca y angelical; tiene el poder de las palabras no habladas, ella ya sabe qué hacer para ganar esta pelea y eso te molesta, puedo verlo sin siquiera mirarte -

- Son solo jóvenes -

- Eso no te ha molestado antes...- le recalco Raguel, haciendo que Raziel frunciera el ceño, no le gustaba que los demás se metieran en sus cosas, su hermano continuo - Han pasado más de mil años, los cazadores de sombras mueren jóvenes y es una muerte digna, ¿porque la de estos dos, te causa tantos problemas?-.

_"Buena pregunta"_ quería responderle, porque la verdad era que él no sabía la causa del afecto hacia esos dos, con el Dayligther, le había parecido: audaz, valiente y estúpido, muy estúpido, al convocarlo dos veces para pedir su ayuda e incluso el muchacho hablaba de el como si fueran grandes amigos, ella, la chica era un caso tan especial como el, ella había ayudado a detener a su propio padre y había pedido algo impensable pero la situación era ideal y Raziel estaba forzado a hacer lo que ella pidiera y ella pidió por la vida de un chico, pidió que se le fuera regresado.

- ¿Sabes lo que es el amor?- pregunto de la nada Raziel.

- Mmm?- fue la respuesta de su hermano.

- Amor - Dijo Raziel, saboreando la palabra mientras la pronunciaba.

- Es una cualidad humana - Raziel podía sentirlo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Una cualidad que como arcángeles... no poseemos...-

- Pero la podemos ver, no ver, sentir... en otros... en ellos - Completo Raziel señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia abajo donde la batalla estaba en su punto crucial. Raziel podía ver la sombra de muerte que se cernía sobre las víctimas, cazadores y submundos, su hermano Azazel haciendo un excelente trabajo.

- Esos dos, están dispuestos a sacrificarse el uno por el otro, no comparten enlaces sanguíneos, no son nada, son solo dos personas con el que destino quiso jugar, se quieren y aman a otros y están luchando por eso-

- Nunca lo poder entender, ese sentimiento, a mi parecer es demasiado peligroso, te hace vulnerable-

- También logra que hagas las hazañas más increíbles que podrías ver -

- Eso es cierto, pero aun así, es peligroso-

- Y maravilloso - dijo Raziel.

-¿Entonces es por eso que te molesta su destino final?, los amas - Raziel rio por lo bajo.

- Sabes que somos incapaces de sentir tal cosa, simplemente lo que veo en sus ojos y su alma es algo puro e inquebrantable, este mundo necesita mas de eso -

- El vampiro no tiene alma- Raziel iba a responder, cuando frente a el apareció una sombra, se materializo y frente a él estaba una mujer esbelta y hermosa, su cabello totalmente rojo tan oscuro como la sangre seca y sus ojos tan negros como el abismo.

- Azazel - la saludo Raziel con una inclinación de su cabeza.

- Ya es hora - dijo esta.

Raziel asintió y Azazel desapareció, Raguel a su lado lo miro.

- ¿Acabara todo entonces? -

- Y abra un nuevo comienzo - Raziel suspiro y observo lo último de la batalla, el momento que decidiría todo.

* * *

Simon y Clary pelean uno al lado del otro, Simon colmillos afuera, garras a todo esplendor brillantes en sangre y Clary con espada Serafín en mano, acorralan a Sebastian, todos están heridos, los tres pelean con lo último de sus fuerzas, Jace, Alec, Isabelle y Magnus están en algún lugar pero no pueden verlos, Clary aprovecho el momento de debilidad en la formación que protegía a Sebastian y junto a Simon decidió atacarlo, tenían que terminar antes que se cobraran más vidas.

Simon peleaba como todo un experto contra Sebastian, esquivando, defendiendo, atacando, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Clary para completar el pentagrama, en cada punta había una runa, aquella que se le había manifestado tiempo atrás aquella que asemejaba dos triángulos boca abajo atravesados por una horizontal, sabía que tenía que escribirla en cada punta dentro de la estrella y de alguna forma atraer a Jonathan hacia él y todo acabara, Clary termino de dibujar en el suelo arenoso de la planicie cuando un cuerpo la golpea y la arrastra afuera del pentágrama.

- Simon! - dice horrorizada, su amigo tiene un gran corte sobre su costado derecho, sangre sale a montones, ella trata de arrancar un poco de su ropa que esta vuelta trizas para taparla, Simon aleja su mano y se levanta.

- Estoy bien, ya se curara -, pero ambos saben mejor que eso y su herida no lo hará, el veneno de la espada demoniaca ya está dentro de el -¿Terminaste?- Clary asiente y se levanta, Jonathan frente a ellos está más enojado que nunca, sus ropas destruidas, cara y cuerpo lleno de mordidas y arañazos, sangre sale de una herida en su pectoral cerca de su corazón.

- Ustedes dos, pedazos de imbéciles - escupe hacia ellos, sangre ligada a saliva - ¿De verdad pensaron que me podían vencer?- Da un paso adelante y luego otro, Simon sostiene la respiración un hábito estúpido pero lo hace y observa como Sebastian entra al pentagrama sin ningún problema, no podía creer que fuera funcionado, este tipo de cosas solo pasaba en películas y hasta ahora Sebastian siempre estaba un paso adelante, la ventaja era algo que estaba a su favor. Simon comienza a reír, porsupuesto, al hacerlo el dolor se refleja a todo su cuerpo, con ayuda de Clary logra sostenerse.

- No puedo creer que cayeras con esto-

- ¡¿Que estás hablando chupasangre?!- responde Sebastian irritación y asco en su voz.

- Mira donde estas parado hermanito - le dice Clary, Sebastian observa su alrededor, sus ojos se abren como platos, da un paso adelante para salir, solo para golpearse con un campo de fuerza invisible, las runas en el pentagrama empiezan a arder.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - grita Sebastian, Clary y Simon escuchan el asombro y miedo en su voz. Sebastián continúa lanzándose y gritando dentro de la estrella.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Simon al ver a Clary con el ceño fruncido.

-Algo está mal, ya debería de haber funcionado- Al escuchar esto Sebastian deja de golpear y los mira de frente una sonrisa psicópata en su boca.

- La niña prodigo no sabe cómo completar el ritual, me lo esperaba, no sabes hacer nada eres una inútil - Simon molesto por sus palabras se lanza a Sebastian dentro del pentagrama, Clary grita para detenerlo pero es inútil$ su rabia contra el chico frente a él es mayor.

Al entrar, la sangre que cae la herida de Simon toca las orillas del dibujo, estos brillas con más fuerzas y Clary sabe lo que hay que hacer. Un ritual tan grande como este pide un sacrificio y este es de sangre.

Simon tiene a Sebastian contra el suelo, golpeándolo con todo lo que tiene, esta irreconocible pero la estúpida sonrisa no se borra se su mirada, de repente siente una mano en su hombro se detiene listo para darse vuelta y atacar cuando se da cuenta que es Clary con un conjunto de espadas Serafín en mano.

- Que... que hace aquí -

- Ya lo entiendo, ya sé que hay que hacer - Toma una de las espadas le entrega el resto a Simon y corta su muñeca, sangre sale a borbotones, Simon enseguida y alerta se levanta.

- ¡¿qué haces?! - le grita, el reproche claro en su voz.

- Sangre, eso es lo que falta un sacrificio de sangre, sangre celestial - le dice eso mientras clava la primera espada en la punta superior, Simon observa el resto y entiende lo que debe hacer, su sangre también es necesaria, toma la espada y hace lo propio, cada punta una herida mortal en sus cuerpos, La ultima espada va en el corazón del opresor; débil por la pérdida de sangre le quita su espada a Sebastian quien se quedó estupefacto viendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Dile hola a nuestro padre - fueron las últimas palabras que escucho antes que las llamas lo consumieran.

Clary y Simon lloraban, viendo el cuerpo de Jonathan arder y viendo como el fuego subía hacia ellos, a lo lejos pudieron escuchar a alguien llamándolos, sabían quienes eran, pero no se atrevían a mirar, no querían que lo último que viera sea la cara de horror se sus amigos y amados mientras son consumidos por el fuego. Simon tomo la mano ensangrentada de Clary.

- Mírame, Fray - Clary lo miro, Lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla, lagrimas normales, no de sangre se dio cuenta.

- No me dejes - le dijo está temblando.

- No lo hare -

- Lo hicimos, los salvamos -

- Lo hicimos, Fray, tendrán una buena vida -

- No quiero morir - le dijo entre llantos.

- Yo tampoco, pero esta era la única forma - Clary asintió, sentía el fuego consumirla, pero no sentía dolor, solo sentía una paz increíble que se expandía por su cuerpo.

- Nunca solos, Clary -

- Estaremos bien -

- Estaremos bien... - fue lo último que escucho antes que la oscuridad la consumiera.

Raziel, Azazel y Raguel parados en la montaña observaron lo último de la batalla.

- El destino es una mierda - murmuro Azazel antes de desaparecer junto a sus hermanos y dar comienzo a una nueva era en el mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras.

* * *

_**Años después...**_

- ¿Que estás haciendo acá?-

- Lo mismo que tú, Raziel -

- ¿También disfrutas una buena tarde en la playa?-

- Todos disfrutamos de placeres mundanos- le sonrío Azazel a su hermano - Pregúntale a Raguel que esta adelante come que come eso que llaman Hot dogs - Como una llamada Raguel aparece frente a ellos con un hot dog en la mano, Raziel y Azazel comienzan a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Nada- responden ambos.

Ya calmados Raziel vuelve a preguntar - En serio, ¿qué hacen acá?-

- Ya te respondí... lo mismo que tu-

En ese momento oyen una voz detrás de ellos caminando a su dirección.

- No eres el único que sabe de ellos, ¿sabes?- dice Azazel

- ¿Cómo dices? - Pregunta Raziel claramente confundido.

- Antes no eran Clary y Simon, antes no eran Jace e Isabelle, antes no era Magnus o Alec, He estado en este mundo desde sus inicios y desde sus inicios los he visto morir, mueren juntos porque no soportan la idea de morir solos, mueren como amigos, siempre es lo mismo, sacrificándose por aquellos que quieren. Esta vez ella no es Clary, él tampoco es Simon, esta vez, son solo mundanos sin conocimientos de otro mundo más allá del que ven, esta vez él no es Jace y ella no es Isabelle, su hermano no se llama Alec tampoco Magnus pero siempre están juntos, esa es una constante y cada vez que se conocen es igual, el chico de lentes odia al rubio, la pelirroja se hace mejor amiga de la pelinegro y el de ojos azules tiene un novio que es malo con los nombres.

Cada vez el destino los une y los separa de la peor manera pero no esta vez.

Esta vez es la definitiva.

Delante de ellos el grupo de 4 personas van distraídos cargando sus cosas de playa y se tropiezan con los dos que vienen por el camino contrario.

-Disculpa- Dice el rubio rápidamente tratando de levantar a la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, no vi por donde iba -

- Ni ustedes tampoco- responde el de lentes

- Cállate cuatro ojos- responde el rubio

- Disculpa- responde el moreno exasperado.

-Chicos, chicos no peleen- dice la pelinegro - Vamos a hacer esto de nuevo- La pelirroja la mira de arriba abajo y esta ignora el gesto.

- Soy Olive, el rubio cariñoso es Ethan y este es mi hermano Connor y su novio Elias y ¿ustedes?...-

- Soy Alexa y el irritable es Joshua -

- Hola Alexa - dice Olive emocionada - ¿Quieren unirse a nosotros? -

- Por supuesto, no hay problema -

- ¡Yo no voy a ningún lado con el! - Dice Joshua señalando a Ethan, Alexa rueda sus ojos y Elias le da un golpe en el hombro - Vamos Junior, no comemos, la pasaras muy bien con nosotros-

-Joshua, mi nombre es Joshua. -

- Espero tengas razón…. - dice Raguel.

- ¿Cuando no la tengo?- se ríe Azazel.

Raziel los observa y sabe que es cierto, esta vez, será definitivo. El destino se ha encargado de eso.

_**And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold**_

_**And all this devotion I never knew at all**_

_**And the crashes are heaven for a sinner released**_

_**And the arms of the ocean delivered me**_

_**Never let me go, never let me go**_

_**Never let me go, never let me go**_

_**Delivered me**_


End file.
